Ovelhas Negras  a nova geração Cullen
by keirolm
Summary: Universo alternativo contando a história da nova geração Cullen: Renesmee e Raika  filhas de Edward e Bella , Jullie e Anna  filhas de Jasper e Alice  e Eric e Emilly  filhos de Emmett e Rosalie .  Porque, você sabe, em toda família tem uma ovelha negra.


DIA F. FUDEU TOTAL!

Prezado senhor(a) Cullen

A aluna Renesmee Carlie Cullen está sendo advertida, pelo fato de que a mesma se encontrava ao fundo dos banheiros de serviço da escola, fazendo coisas indevidas com outro aluno do colégio. 

Desculpe-nos os transtornos, mas esperamos resultados efetivos no melhoramento do comportamento, caso contrário, não pouparemos esforços para um convite de retirada da DHS.

Atenciosamente,

A direção.

"Como se isso fosse problema pra mim". Pensei enquanto a diretora da escola pegava uma advertência e assinava pra me entregar.

- Aqui está! Quero assinada, AMANHÃ! – a senhora Lutz falou furiosa olhando pra mim.

- Como se eu já não soubesse. – Levantei, peguei minha mochila e saí da direção para voltar à classe.

Essas coisas nunca foram problemas pra mim. Problemas são pras pessoas que não são espertas, e eu, eu sou a pessoa mais esperta do mundo.

Todas as minhas ações são bem pensadas, quer dizer, eu conto com uma cota extra de sorte, e algumas notas grandes no bolso. Sabe como é né? Tem coisas na vida que só funcionam com incentivo.

Meus pensamentos foram ao léu quando eu vi a pentelha saindo da classe dela, que por sinal ficava exatamente no corredor da direção. "Ótimo!", pensei comigo mesma.

- Oi, Nessie. Ta fazendo o que saindo da direção? – ela perguntou desconfiada e feliz, tentando ao máximo possível se entrosar comigo.

- Oi pentelha. - revirei os olhos. – Nada que te interesse. Porque você não dá a volta e volta pra sua sala com suas amiguinhas toscas?

- A mamãe já mandou você parar de me chamar de pentelha. – ela falou emburrada.

- A mamãe já mandou você parar de me chamar de pentelha. – repeti com uma imitação perfeita da voz chatinha e irritante que ela tinha.

- Sério, Renesmee. Pára com isso. – e mais uma vez os olhinhos dela encheram de lágrimas.

- O que foi, pentelha? Você quer que eu pare de chamar assim, quer? Então porque você não faz por onde e simplesmente some da minha vista? – olhei pra ela com desdém.

- Você... você... é uma idiota. – ela me empurrou pra tentar correr, mas ela herdou o senso de equilíbrio de mamãe, ou seja, ela tropeçou no próprio pé, caiu, e ainda por cima conseguiu fazer com que eu derrubasse todo o meu material na cabeça dela.

Certo, talvez nem todo, o resto eu dei uma ajudinha a lei da... como se chama mesmo?

O corredor foi ao delírio. Nunca vi tantas risadas juntas em tão pouco tempo. Mas logo a minha felicidade foi definitivamente por água abaixo. Totalmente.

- Vem, Raika. – ele estendeu a mão pra minha irmã e a ajudou a levantar. Eu me abaixei, peguei todo o material e sai. Não queria escutar nenhum tipo de lição de moral do primo perfeito. Na verdade, perfeito até demais, o único ponto contra é que além de ser meu primo, ainda tem o fato dele ter toda uma preocupação com as pessoas.

- Oi, bitch! – Emilly veio saltitando e me abraçou por trás. – E aí, como foi a pegação no banheiro? – os olhinhos dela brilhavam de excitação.

- Foi ótima, ele tem uma pegada muiiiiiiiito boa. A única coisa ruim foi a pegada do zelador. Advertência, de novo! – ri relembrado o fato.

- Sério? – ela me olhou aturdida. – E agora?

- Emmy, até parece que você não conhece os meus dotes de sair de enrascadas.

- Você vai pedir pro meu pai assinar né? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Pensa bem! Senhor Cullen, não especificou qual, não é? – ri e ela não agüentou e teve que acompanhar a risada.

- Oi meninas, perdi alguma coisa? – Jullie chegou saltitando na nossa mesa.

- Ai, que susto! – quase derramei o suco de maçã que estava tomando.

- Desculpa, prima. Mas então, me conta. Qual a novidade? Pelo visto o colégio todo sabe, porque eu acabei de sair do corredor 3, e todos estão fofocando alguma coisa.

- Ah sim! Foi o Eric ajudando a Raika que mais uma vez caiu no chão. – respondi pra ela, terminando de sugar o resto do meu suco pelo canudo.

- Caiu ou foi derrubada, Nessie? – elas me olharam feio.

- Que foi! Ah, eu não tenho culpa nenhuma se ela não tem senso de equilíbrio. – revirei os olhos.

- Nessie, ela é sua irmã mais nova. Ela tenta tanto ser sua amiga e você só trata ela assim? – Jullie já vinha co o discurso de "Líder caridosa do ano".

- Sem dramas ta? Já basta o Eric! – olhei pra Emilly.

- Que foi? Nem me olha assim, a culpa não é minha se meu irmão é assim. – ela também revirou os olhos.

- Sério, eu quero saber qual foi o método que o tio Emmett e a Tia Rose usaram pra educar vocês, você são completamente diferentes.

- Não completamente. Eu também faço sucesso com os meninos do colégio, sacou? – ela me olhou e jogou os cabelos pra comprovar a teoria dela, e consequentemente, fizeram uns 8 meninos babarem quase que instantaneamente.

- Ta, tudo bem! Algumas coisas são realmente parecidas.

Jullie riu.

- Sério, mas pára de ficar batendo de frente com o Eric. Ele sabe ser bem persuasivo quando ele quer. – Emmy me alertou.

- Como se isso fosse problema pra mim. – revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

- Sério, Nessie. Faz mais isso não que é total un-cool.

Saímos da mesinha, e voltamos pras nossas aulas. Tudo bem que eu não voltaria pras aulas, digamos que aquela pegada escondida não supriu todas as minhas vontades.

Depois que o sinal tocou, eu subi na escada que levava ao terraço, e mandei uma mensagem pro Jacob.

"Na escada do terraço, AGORA! Teamo N." Sentei nos degraus e esperei ele vir.

Esperei, esperei, esperei e NADA! Não acredito que Jacob acabou de me dar um bolo. Fiquei tão irritada que nem ao menos me lembrei de que eu não tinha um passe, e não tinha motivos nenhum pra ta do lado de fora da sala.

- Passe? – uma voz rouca falou atrás de mim. Eu nem virei apenas soltei logo.

- Tudo bem, eu não tenho um passe! – falei com os olhos fechados sem coragem de encarar mais uma advertência. Não que eu tivesse medo, mas enfim, até quando o tio Emm vai assinar minhas advertências sem a Tia Rose desconfiar, comentar com a tia Alice, que vai comentar com o sargento Tio Jasper que vai passar na cara do meu pai que eu sempre tive o que eu quis e não tenho responsabilidades e blábláblá?

- Então, acho que você vai ter que me retribuir de outro jeito... – e foi aí que eu notei que o Jake estava atrás de mim.

- Pensei que você não viesse! – falei emburrada, já com os olhos abertos, mas sem me virar.

- E perder a chance de continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo no banheiro? Acho que não! – ele me puxou pela cintura, e foi me guiando até a escada pro terraço.

- Anrram.. – um pigarro. Mas quem? Olhei pra trás com uma cara de surpresa ao vê-lo: Eric.

- Quer dizer que sua nova mania é sair se agarrando por todos os corredores do colégio.. banheiro, escada...

- Qual é a tua, mermão! Se toca, vai procurar sua onda. – Jacob falou se colocando na minha frente e inflando o peito.

- Qual é, garoto. Vai tirar o fedor de mijo, vai. O papo aqui é com a Renesmee. – engoli seco. Primeiro, porque eu nunca o vi falando assim com qualquer pessoa, e segundo que, peraí, banheiro?

- Quem te contou sobre o banheiro? Já sei, foi a Emilly. Ela não se conformou de não ter dado certo com ela e comentou com você. Sério, eu mato a sua irmã.

- Emilly? No banheiro? Com quem? – ele me olhou crispando os olhos. E só aí eu percebi que eu tinha falado merda.

- Isso não interessa agora. Eu exijo que você me conte como descobriu o lance do banheiro.

- Como assim, isso não me interessa? A gente ta falando da minha irmã. Ai se eu pego esse garoto... eu mato. – ele falou irritado.

- Eric. Qual é? Você nunca tratou ninguém mal, e não é possível que você vai dedurar a sua própria priminha fofa e linda... – tentei convencê-lo mas ele estava irremediável.

- Então, vamos ou não continuar o que nós estávamos fazendo? – Jacob se aproximou de mim novamente desprezando a presença do meu primo.

- Ô, playboy. Vai com calma aí. Você acha que pode sair por aí pegando tudo é. – se aproximou e pegou o Jacob pela camisa do colégio e o levantou do chão.

Eu fiquei estática vendo aquilo. Meu Deus do céu. O Eric tinha forças pra estraçalhar o Jacob com um braço só e de olhos fechados. Não que o Jacob fosse fraco, mas com certeza ele não era tão forte quanto o Eric.

- Eric, pára por favor! – implorei a ele. – Eu volto pra sala agora, mas esquece o que você viu.

Falei tentando desvencilhar o Jacob das mãos do Eric, que depois de muito esforço o soltou.

- E sim, não acabamos com o papo sobre o 'banheiro' não. – ele falou enquanto saia marchando de volta pra sala dele.

Eu olhei pro Jacob e não sabia onde enfiar a minha cara. Eu estava roxa de vergonha por toda aquela situação.

- Credo, garota. Você é problemática demais. Nem vai rolar. – o Jacob saiu ajeitando a farda dele e voltando pra sala.

Ótimo! Perfeito. O Jacob foi embora, eu estou com uma advertência, to no corredor sem um passe, acabei de dedurar minha prima e ainda por cima o meu primo sabe da história do banheiro.

- Pense, Renesmee. Não dá pra ficar pior do que está. – falei sozinha.

Dica: nunca fale isso, porque sempre vai ter um jeito de ficar pior.

Acabei tendo que entrar na última aula, já que os meus planos de pegação foram completamente interrompidos por ninguém menos que Eric Cullen. Tinha acontecido algum tipo de distúrbio com os filhos mais velhos, a única exceção era eu.

Primeiro tinha a Anna que era a filha mais velha da tia Alice e do tio Jasper, que é a favorita da família. Passou sempre com média A, em todas as matérias, fez super bem o SAT e ainda por cima entrou em Harvard e vai ser médica. Ainda bem que eu não nasci na mesma época dela, porque eu frustraria toda a família. Por isso que eu tenho tanta pena da Jullie.

Depois tinha o Eric. O prodígio por seu o único homem da família. Ele nem precisava de muita coisa, só esse fator era o determinante. Pelo menos pros meus avôs. Era sempre o xodó da família, o netinho querido e lindo. E ainda por cima era lindo mesmo, de parar quarteirão. Era simpático e mesmo não seguindo medicina, era considerado o melhor jogador de baseball do estado.

Eu não me encaixava no quadro perfeição, mas pra não dizer que minha mãe e meu pai são exceções a porte de criar gênios, ainda tinha a Raika. Eu até gostava da Raika, mas ela era tão perfeita. Tão diferente de mim, desde pequena. Eu sempre era a errada, a Raika sempre tava certa, e com o passar do tempo, eu já não tinha mais tanta paciência e carinho que eu tinha com ela. Se em casa, pelos meus pais, ela era a mais amada do mundo, ela poderia muito bem sofrer um pouquinho em minhas mãos.

Hoje era quarta. Tinha jantar na casa dos meus avós.

Arf, isso era definitivamente um saco. Meus pais, e meus tios fazem essa reunião toda quarta, porque a vó Esme vive dizendo que estamos muito afastados, cada um com seus horários separados e nunca tínhamos mais espaço para a família, e que o vovô tinha toda a quarta de folga do hospital, e blábláblá, e blábláblá. Minha família tem problemas de drama.

Entrei na aula sem total motivação pra nada. Só em pensar que depois dela eu seguiria direto pra casa dos meus avós. Eric ta de carro e vai nos levar direto pra lá após a aula.

Entrei e me sentei perto da janela do fundo. Eu tinha que ficar prestando atenção em alguma coisa, então, nada melhor do que contar os carros que passam pela nossa rua. :)

No meio da aula, o zelador passou com um bloco dentro de um envelope dourado. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Como eu tinha esquecido que hoje ia ser entregue o boletim?

- Os boletins de vocês chegaram, no final da aula eu entrego pra vocês. – o professor falou sorrindo.

Os minutos não passaram, parecia uma eternidade. 5 carros passaram. 6. 7, agora. E o tempo nada.

Depois de muito esforço a aula acabou e o professor entregou as notas. Quando eu abri meu envelope. UAU. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia tirar do meu vocabulário.

Saí da sala, e fui pro portão encontrar as meninas, que se entreolhavam com uma expressão de fudeu total.

- E aí, como vocês se saíram? – perguntei desanimada.

- F. F de fudeu. – Emmily sussurrava no meu ouvido.

- Eu consegui até tirar um C-. em educação física. – Jullie fez uma careta,

- Sério. Nem em educação física você se deu bem, Emilly? – perguntei.

- F. Sério, meu irmão é o melhor jogador de baseball da cidade, já basta um atleta na família, pra quê dois? – ela falou rindo.

Começamos a rir e lembra do problema maior.

- Jantar! – falamos em uníssono.

- Já sei, a gente não conta nada hoje. Esperamos pra contar semana que vem. Senão já era a nossa festa no final de semana. – propus.

- Eu to dentro. – Jullie concordou.

- Plenamente. – Emmily também.

- A gente diz que teve problema com as nossas notas e que a gente mandou o boletim pra concertar, né?

- Combinado.

Entramos no carro do Eric e seguimos para o jantar. Nenhuma palavra foi dita com o Eric ou com a Raika – pelo menos da minha parte.

Emilly foi na frente com o irmão, enquanto eu, Jullie e Raika fomos atrás. Entre todos os assuntos possíveis, a pentelha se metia, e isso estava me deixando nos nervos, até que eu não me segurei mais e tive que mandar ela calar a boca.

- Cala a boca, pentelha! Que saco! – gritei de repente, fazendo com que ela tivesse um susto e quase se engasgado com a própria saliva.

- Pentelha? A única pentelha que eu to vendo aqui é você, Renesmee. – Eric falou concentrado no caminho.

- What? Ta louco meu filho? Qual é a sua, Eric? Sério! Só porque você é o perfeitinho da família, você acha que pode falar assim comigo é? – falei o fuzilando com os olhos pelo retrovisor.

- Eu não sei como você nasceu da tia Bella. – ele falou resmungando.

- AAAH, senhor perfeição. Você querendo vir me dar lição de moral?

- Melhor pararmos por aqui, não é? – Jullie concluiu do canto do carro.

- Desculpa. – Raika falou entre lágrimas encolhida no banco.

- Desculpa pelo que, pequena? Você não teve culpa de nada. Você não tem culpa da irmã que você tem. – Eric falou, o que me deixou ainda mais possessa.

- Vai começar tudo de novo! A Emmy que não merece um irmão idiota como você! – explodi.

- Pode apostar que não mereço mesmo. – ela resmungou em resposta.

- Eu ouvi isso, Emilly. – ele respondeu ficando vermelho.

- Achava que isso não era segredo. – ela respondeu.

- Parem com isso! Estamos chegando. – Jullie tentou nos controlar.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou cair nessa. – Eric respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem.

- Não imaginei que você fosse tão covarde. O melhor jogador de baseball da escola evita uma discussão no carro com medo de perder tudo: Eric Cullen é só mais um idiota no colégio. Isso daria uma boa manchete pro jornal da escola. – falei enquanto saíamos do carro e entrávamos na casa do vovô.

Todos estavam nos esperando na sala pra jantar. Meu pai estava com os braços ao redor dos ombros de minha mãe enquanto tomava um uísque com gelo. Minha tia Alice estava conversando animadamente com a vó Esme sobre a reforma no quarto da Jullie que ela tanto pedia. O Tio Emmett estava conversando animadamente com o Tio Jasper e o vovô próximos ao bar, provavelmente sobre algum jogo de algum lugar do mundo.

Assim que nós entramos, viramos o centro das atenções. Minha mãe se levantou junto ao meu pai, pra irmos pra mesa de jantar e fazermos a refeição juntos como antigamente.

- Até que enfim, todos reunidos. Vamos à mesa? – meu avô indagou cordialmente enquanto todos levantavam pra acompanhá-los!

- Cadê a Rose? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Desculpa, tinha que atender. Era o reitor perguntando se eu já tinha colocado as notas dos alunos no sistema. – ela falou desligando o celular e pondo na bolsa.

- Eu ainda não gosto nada da idéia de você ensinando mecânica numa universidade. – Tio Emm revirou os olhos.

- Emmett, não vamos começar com isso de novo! – ela ralhou.

- Sem problemas, vamos pra mesa? O jantar está servido.

Fomos todos à grande mesa e sentamos nas posições de sempre. O Eric ficava na minha frente e do lado dele a Emmy entre o Tio Emmett e a tia Rose. Do outro lado da mesa ficávamos a mamãe, eu a Raika e o papai, seguidos do Tio Jasper de um lado, Tia Alice do outro e ao lado da tia Alice a Jullie.

- Só faltou a Anna pra ficarmos completos! – vó Esme observou.

- Nem me fale, sinto tanta saudade da minha filhota. – Tia Alice respondeu com devoção.

- Mas ela estava em época de provas, não tinha como sair da faculdade pra vir nos visitar aqui, assim de repente. – Tio Jasper explicou.

- Que pena, vocês vão ter que aturar a filha errada. – Jullie pensou alto.

O ambiente na mesa não foi um dos melhores, todos olharam atônitos pro que ela tinha dito, e a Tia Alice tinha um olhar diferente, eu não sabia se era raiva, frustração, ou vergonha. Era vergonha, claramente.

- Deixa de bobagem, filha. – Tio Jasper falou em uma risada nervosa.

- Então, vamos mudar de assunto. – Vó Esme perguntou delicadamente com todo aquele carinho que ela transmite pela voz. – Como foi o colégio hoje?

Essa era uma pergunta que deveria ser evitada em uma mesa. Foi inevitável, eu, a Emmy e a Jullie acabamos engasgando com a comida.

- Algum problema, meninas? – meu pai perguntou curioso.

- Nenhum pai! – respondi rapidamente.

- Ah, a gente recebeu o boletim, hoje! – Raika falou animada enquanto saboreava o pernil do prato dela.

- Pentelha! – besliquei a perna dela embaixo da mesa.

- Ai! – ela passou a mão na coxa me olhando como uma idiota sem saber o que tinha feito.

- Renesmee, quantas vezes eu vou ter que mandar você parar de chamar sua irmã de pentelha? – minha mãe me olhou furiosamente.

- Saiu sem querer, juro! – afastei minha cadeira lentamente do lado dela, eu sabia que a qualquer momento alguma coisa iria acontecer debaixo da mesa.

- Desculpe, senhor Cullen. Eu não sei o que está havendo com as meninas. – Minha mãe desculpou-se com meu avô como sempre faz. Ela tem algum complexo e acha que a família do meu pai não a aprova.

- Sem problemas, Bella. Nós sabemos como é essa adolescência. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Então, como foram os resultados desse boletim? – Tio Emmett perguntou fitando o Eric e a Emmy.

- A na maioria. – Eric respondeu exibindo o sorriso com as covinhas herdadas do tio Emmett.

- Esse é meu garoto! – Tio Emm respondeu fazendo um cafuné na cabeça dele.

- Parabéns, Eric. – todos na mesa estavam parabenizando pelo ótimo desempenho no colégio.

- E mais uma vez o menino fantástico aparece! – resmunguei e rolei os olhos.

- Eu também fiquei com uma média boa. – Raika aproveitou o momento e todos comemoraram as notas perfeitas da pentelha.

- E vocês meninas? – Tio Jasper perguntou-nos.

- Tiveram problemas com as notas, e os nossos boletins ficaram pra serem recorrigidos. – falei antes que as meninas desmentissem, ou dessem pra trás.

- Não, Nessie. Eu vi quando você o guardou na bolsa antes de entrar no carro. – Raika me interrompeu.

- Cala a boca, pentelha! – foi inevitável mais uma vez, a minha mão não resiste a cabeça da Raika quando ela faz alguma coisa errada. Acabei dando um tapa na nuca dela, um pouco mais forte do que eu esperava. Eu vi as lágrimas surgindo nos olhos dela e me arrependi no minuto em que eu levantei a minha mão.

- Saia. Dessa. Mesa. AGORA! – meu pai falou pausadamente, possesso. Minha mãe estava roxa de tanta vergonha ou raiva. Ele arrastou a cadeira e eu fiquei lá, estagnada.

Ele se levantou e me puxou da cadeira pelo braço me apertando e me levando pra sala. Eu não tinha o que fazer, a não ser chorar.

Logo todos se levantaram e nos seguiram pra evitar um assassinato.

- Calma, maninho! Você sabe que adolescentes são assim. Nem parece que você não passou por essa fase. – Tio Emmett falou puxando o meu pai pra longe de mim.

Minha mãe ficou com a Raika, que ainda chorava. E o Eric ficou ao lado dela tentando fazê-la parar de chorar.

Depois que ela se acalmou, ela voltou pra sala, e Eric voltou ainda mais irritado do que estava no carro.

- Você não me deu outra escolha! – ele foi até a mochila dele e pegou um papel na mão, quando o vento bateu e inclinou na minha direção, eu pude ler o que ele tinha em mãos: uma advertência.

Estranho é que ele pegou e foi ao encontro do meu pai, entregá-lo e foi aí que eu percebi que a casa tinha caído.

Prezado senhor(a) Cullen

A aluna Renesmee Carlie Cullen está sendo advertida, pelo fato de que a mesma se encontrava ao fundo dos banheiros de serviço da escola, fazendo coisas indevidas com outro aluno do colégio. 

Desculpe-nos os transtornos, mas esperamos resultados efetivos no melhoramento do comportamento, caso contrário, não pouparemos esforços para um convite de retirada da DHS.

Atenciosamente,

A direção.

Ele leu-a em voz alta, fazendo com que todos os olhares da casa depositassem em mim. Eu vi as veias do meu pai explodindo na sua testa e as mãos de minha mãe se fecharem em punho.

- Eu... eu... – todos continuavam me fitando e eu não tinha saída. – A Emilly também fez isso! – acabei falando no desespero.

- Nessie? – ela me olhou assustada.

- Você... O QUE? – tio Emmett começou a ficar vermelho também, igual ao meu pai. E foi aí que eu vi que o massacre ia ser completo.

- Suas notas? – Tio Jasper olhou pra Jullie e ela abaixou o olhar.

Era esse, definitivamente, o fim das primas Cullens.

- Calma, pai. A Renesmee que tá inventando tudo! - Emmy tentou se desculpar com o Tio Emm, mas não adiantou de nada.

- Jullie Annie Cullen, eu NÃO vou falar de novo. Onde está o seu boletim? – tio Jasper segurava o braço da Jullie com tanta força, que eu imaginei que fosse esmagá-lo.

- Ai pai.. você tá me machucando. – ela estava vermelha de tanta dor que ela tava sentindo.

- Parem com isso. AGORA! Todos vocês! – meu avô interrompoeu o massacre. Por isso que eu amo tanto o meu avô. – Eu marco esses jantares pra unirmos a família, e não pra vê-la brigar dessa maneira.

Ele respirou fundo, pressionando as têmporas e voltou a falar.

- Então, vocês vão voltar agora mesmo pra aquela mesa e voltar a jantar como pessoas CIVILIZADAS e em seguida, longe daqui, vocês resolvem os seus problemas. Fui claro?

- Eu não vou deixar pra resolver isso depois. Minha filha estava se agarrando num banheiro e você quer que eu deixe isso pra depois, pai! – tio Emm falava furioso.

- Eu espero não ter que me repetir. Vão direto pra mesa. AGORA! – ele terminou seu discurso com uma voz grossa e alta. Foi inevitável não sentir um frio na espinha.

Tio Jasper soltou o braço da Jullie, e o tio Emm seguiu para a sala de jantar, sem olhar pra Emmy.

Eric estava enxugando as últimas lágrimas que a Raika soltava, e minha mãe se aproximou deles pra levá-los a sala de jantar também.

Meu pai passou por mim murmurando um: Quando chegar em casa, vamos ter uma conversa séria.

E minha mãe não hesitou a me dar um beliscão no braço quando passou por mim, possessa.

Tentamos seguir o jantar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por cima da mesa, por que minha perna já estava roxa de tanto belicão que minha mãe me dava, e eu tinha que fingir que nada daquilo estava acontencendo.

Jullie ainda estava soluçando, e estava estampado no rosto dela que ela tava morrendo de medo do Tio Jasper e da tia Lice. Eu no lugar dela também teria, a cara do tio Jazz tá péssima, e ele com todo esse jeito dele de militar. Sério. Eu não queria nem um pouco está no lugar dela.

Mas, o que é que eu estava falando, eu TÔ no lugar dela. A única coisa que muda é que eu meu pai não é o militar da família, e nem o esportista, como tio Emm, mas isso não diminui nem um pouco a bronca que eu vou levar quando chegar em casa. Eu, diferente delas, tenho 3 motivos pra estar numa bela enrascada: meu boletim, a briga com a Raika, e minha advertência.

Tudo bem que a Emilly também tá quase nessa. Eu olhei pra ela e ela virou a cara, acho que ela não vai me perdoar assim tão fácil. Pedi desculpas sem emitir nenhum som, de uma maneira bem clara, mas ela só balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro dizendo que não.

A Raika do meu lado já estava bem mais calma. O papai tava do lado dela fazendo ela se acalmar. Só em pensar que por culpa dela, a minha vida tinha acabado. Argh! Eu odeio a Raika. Agora mais do que tudo.

Meu avô só ficava nos fitando desapontado, acho que não só com a gente, mas também com os nossos pais, por terem perdido a cabeça assim tão rapidamente e terem ficados tão possessos. Acho que esse tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu a ele. Na verdade, eu me lembro uma vez que meu pai e meus tios passaram dos limites em uma comemoração de bodas de prata de algum casal rico da cidade. Na festa não houve nada, mas quando eles chegaram em casa.

Engoli seco ao lembrar das palavras do meu pai.

"_Eu não imaginava que um dia eu fosse ver o papai daquela forma. Ele simplesmente saiu daquele modo convencional de médico e virou um carrasco. E foi por um motivo bem engraçado. A culpa não foi minha se o Emmett decidiu segurar a saia da sobrinha do casal das bodas, e o Jasper ajudou meio que empurrando ela pra sabermos quem ganhou a aposta sobre a cor da calcinha dela. A gente só não imaginava que o Emm ia segurar tão precisamente, e que o Jazz ia empurrar tão forte. E eu só me ferrei nessa, porque tinha ganho a aposta. Mas isso não foi motivo suficiente pra eu me livrar de uma boa surra."_

Surra. Sério. Esse é definitivamente o fim de Renesmee Cullen.

Eu estava tentando prolongar o jantar até fazer com que meu pai se acalmasse um pouco, e minha mãe esquecesse o motivo de tanto beliscão embaixo da mesa. Mas quando as coisas tão ruins, elas podem piorar. FATO!

Quando o jantar terminou, e todos já estavam se levantando da mesa, eu corri em direção a Jullie que estava conversando com a Emilly pra tentar me desculpar de novo.

- Desculpa, Emmy. Eu não tive a intensão JURO! Saiu sem querer, eu juro. Desculpa prima. Por favor!

- Você não poderia ter escolhido um dia melhor pra contar sobre isso! Tinha que ser hoje mesmo? – ela me olhava com os olhos mareados e super brava comigo.

- Mas... não tem explicação, eu sei. Mas por favor, leve em consideração a nossa amizade. As primas Cullens sempre juntas, certo? Tudo no final vai acabar bem. – tentei dar um sorriso sincero.

- Só se for pra você. Você não sabe o que me aguarda em casa! – Jullie falou voltando a chorar desesperadamente.

- Garanto que não é só você que vai ficar numa pior! – Emmy se manifestou.

- Vocês não vão se dar tão mal quanto eu.

- Vamos, Jullie. Anda! Tá esperando o que? – tia Lice falou tão fria e tão dura que nem combina com o jeito dela saltitante de ser. Eu acho que eu nunca imaginei ela falando dessa forma um dia.

- Tô indo, mãe. – ela pegou a mochila dela, e seguiu os pais com a cabeça baixa. Assim que a porta se fechou dava pra escutar a Jullie pedindo pra tia Lice soltar a orelha dela.

Emmy foi a próxima. Ela já estava com a mochila nas costas quando a tia Rose passou fazendo uma carranca e o tio Emm passou empurrando-a pra fora de casa.

Eu fui a última. Meu pai tava conversando algo com meu avô e minha mãe tava com a Raika no colo, enquanto ela cochilava um pouco.

- Vamos! – meu pai pegou minha mochila que estava do meu lado e colocou na mala do carro.

A Raika tava dormindo do meu lado, e o caminho de volta minha mãe começou com o discurso dela.

- Eu tô muito furiosa com você, Renesmee. Você não tem noção do tamanho da vergonha que você me fez passar. Ah! Mas pode esperar que dessa você não vai sair impune não. Não mesmo. Nem que eu que tenha que resolver esse problema. Seu avô vai pensar o que? Que não educamos vocês! Porque vocês se comportaram como animais, e não como pessoas. E logo você, que se diz tanto a adulta. Mas eu já sei o que eu vou fazer, se você se comporta como uma criança, eu vou te considerar uma criança. E crianças não saem por aí sem os pais.

- O quê? – exclamei abismada.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você não vai mais sair sozinha, tão cedo. Só vai sair pra onde eu e o seu pai fomos, porque assim a gente pode garantir que você vai se comportar como uma pessoa civilizada.

- Mãe! – choraminguei.

- Isso é assunto decidido. E nem pense que isso acabou por aí. Você deve desculpas a sua irmã. E, eu nem quero pensar sobre essa advertência desgraçada que você recebeu. – meu pai me fuzilava pelo retrovisor enquanto apertava o volante do carro.

Assim que chegamos em casa. Minha mãe acordou a Raika no banco de trás e a levou pro quarto. Eu deveria ter fingido está dormindo pra poder escapar.

Quando entrei em casa ao lado do meu pai que ainda respirava fundo procurando uma razão pra não me matar, creio eu. Logo na sala, ele puxou meu braço e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Eu quero que você me explique direitinho essa história da advertência. – ele falou pausadamente.

- Não foi nada demais, pai. Foi um engano. Eu só fui pegar um casaco na dispensa e acabei ficando presa com um menino que também tava pegando um casaco.

- E eu tenho 4 anos, Renesmee. – ele levantou e pegou meu braço com bastante força. – ANDA! ME EXPLICA O QUE HOUVE LÁ DENTRO!

- Pai.. eu já falei.. foi só isso. – e comecei a chorar. Lógico, o meu fim estava bem ali na minha frente.

- Só isso, né? – ele se sentou no sofá e me deitou no colo dele. – Você só vai sair daqui quando me disser exatamente o que aconteceu.

E lá começou a pior surra que eu já levei na vida. Eu gritei, esperniei, implorei pra que ele parasse e a única coisa que ele respondia era: _Quando você me contar o que aconteceu, eu paro de te bater. Anda Renesmee, conte logo o que houve porque eu já estou perdendo a paciência._

- Tá, tudo beem! Eu conto! Eu conto! – gritei desesperada não aguentando mais sentir a cinta dele nas minhas pernas.

Levantei e fui correndo pro outro lado da sala, onde minha mãe assistia a tudo com um olhar pesaroso. Eu sabia que já tinha ido tudo longe demais pra ela. Estava claro quando ela pediu pro meu pai parar dizendo que eu já tinha aprendido a lição.

Porém, correr em direção a ela, não significava que eu receberia o abraço que eu tanto merecia. Meu pai a olhou com aquele olhar fuzilante e ela preferiu não se meter no assunto. Mas, eu não hesitei em ir pra trás dela com medo do meu pai,

- Vamos Renesmee, eu estou esperando. O que houve naquele armário? – ele indagou novamente.

- Era o Jacob! O filho do Billy Black. A gente tava meio que de rolo, e foi só isso. A gente só se beijou. Eu juro! – falei soluçando.

- Doeu contar o que houve? – ele veio se aproximando de mim. Me pegou pelo braço novamente e seguiu para o sofá, na mesma posição em que estávamos antes.

- Você prometeu que ia parar se eu contasse! – eu gritei balançando as pernas tentando sair daquela posição maldita, como se adiantasse.

- E eu parei. Agora, você vai apanhar por ter se trancado no banheiro pra se agarrar, como se fosse uma vagabundazinha qualquer!

E começou novamente a minha tortura. Dessa vez não houve promessas de parar, ele só parou quando se deu por satisfeito.

Depois eu subi correndo pro meu quarto, e me tranquei no banheiro. Chorei. Chorei muito, de verdade. Xinguei quem eu tava com vontade de xingar, demorei o tempo que eu juguei necessário pra mim. Minhas pernas estavam todas marcadas, nada permanente, nada que não sumisse em poucos dias. Até vontade de ligar pra polícia e pedir que prendessem meu pai por espancamento, eu pensei. Sai do banheiro ainda fungando, me deitei na cama e coloquei o travesseiro na cabça pronta pra dormir.

- Filha? Posso entrar? – minha mãe perguntou colocando a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto.

- Não. Eu quero ficar sozinha! – falei enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas que caiam novamente.

- Filha, desculpa por seu pai. Ele está no quarto furioso com ele mesmo por ter feito aquilo com você. – sentou em minha cama e ficou alisando meus cabelos.

- Eu nunca vou perdoar ele. – falei entre soluços.

- Nessie, você tem que entender que por mais difícil que essa situação foi, ela vai te trazer um lado bom.

- Claro, como se ficar com minhas pernas marcadas e sem sair pelo resto de minha vida fosse ser algo realmente bom. – murmurei cinicamente.

- Lembra de quando o seu pai contou a história das bodas de prata?

- Lembro, e o que isso tem a ver? – coloquei a cabeça nas pernas dela, enquanto ela afagava meus cabelos.

- Na hora, ele ficou muito bravo com seu avô, mas depois, passou. E hoje, ele olha pra trás e vê que aquela foi uma lição na vida dele. Talvez essa tenha sido a sua.

- Mas, eu...

- Você ainda vai ver que ele tinha razão. E quem sabe se não fosse dessa forma, você não cresceria sabendo os verdadeiros princípios que uma pessoa deve ter.

Ela me deu um beijo de boa noite e saiu do meu quarto. Assim que ela saiu, escutei batidas na porta novamente, mandei entrar sem nem saber quem era, eu tinha certeza que era a minha mãe, e pra minha surpresa, não era.

- Pai! – olhei-o assustada.

- Hey! Não precisa ter medo de mim.

- Eu não quero falar com você! – me cobri dos pés a cabeça e coloquei o travesseiro em cima do meu ouvido.

- Eu só queria te pedir desculpas. Mas você tem que parar de testar minha paciência. – ele falou dando um sorriso nervoso.

- Tudo bem. Prometo que eu não vou ser mais aquela vagabundazinha qualquer. – revirei os olhos.

- Espero que sim mesmo, eu sei que foi difícil, mas você é minha filha, e eu não quero que você seja taxada dessa forma por aí. Foi pro seu próprio bem. – ele afagou os meus cabelos e me deu um beijo na testa. – Tô perdoado?

- Isso significa que eu sai do castigo? – indaguei curiosa. Sei lá, esse lado de bondade e arrependemento.

- Não!

No dia seguinte, na escola, as coisas correram relativamente bem. Quer dizer, foi um dia um pouco diferente dos dias comuns, onde eu chegava e meio que fazia a festa.

Eu não impliquei com a Raika. Não impliquei com o Eric. Levei minha advertência assinada pelo meu pai na coordenação.

A única coisa normal, foi que eu almocei com as meninas.

- E aí? – Jullie chegou com sua bandeja e sentou com os olhos inchados.

- Pior dia da minha vida. – falei.

- Não tão ruim quanto o meu. – Emilly falou.

- Vocês não escutaram o meu! – Jullie resmungou.

- Antes disso, Emmy desculpa. Eu sei que você não deveria me desculpar, mas.. desculpa mesmo prima!

- Só te desculpo porque por incrível que pareça, meu pai não me bateu nem nada. Eu jurei que eu fosse sentir na pele o que ele sentiu na comemoração daquelas bodas.

- Eu senti. – Jullie falou entortando a boca.

- Eu também. 2 vezes! – falei e elas me fitaram atônitas.

- Então, definitivamente, ontem foi o seu pior dia, e ninguém vai superar isso. – Jullie comentou rindo.

- Tá, eu sabia que isso um dia ia ser engraçado, mas no dia seguinte? Sério, minhas pernas ainda estão doendo! – falei e todas nós rimos.

- Você sempre exagera, Nessie. Tio Edward não deve ter feito nada a você! – Emmy revirou os olhos.

- Certeza? – levantei um pouco meu vestido e elas viram com seus próprios olhos.

- Eu só não duvidei porque as minhas também tão assim, só que, não tem tantas assim. Digamos que minha mãe por maior que seja a bronca dela, ela é bem protetora. Ela se intrometeu.

- Que inveja que eu tenho de você. Minha mãe ficou lá no canto. Fez nada! Só depois que entrou no quarto pedindo desculpas e talz.

- Pelo menos sua mãe não fez nada. Minha mãe gritou tanto comigo, mas tanto. Que eu pensei que ela fosse me jogar da janela do 2º andar de tanta raiva. – Emmy falou.

- Tia Rose irritada me dá medo! – falei. – FATO! – eu e a Jullie falamos em uníssono.

- Mas eu não consigo ver tia Lice tão irritada. – falei.

- Ela me deu uma mega bronca, mas daquele jeito dela sabe, e, ah, a única coisa realmente ruim disso tudo, é que eu fiquei sem a reforma do meu quarto. Fora que se minhas notas não subirem, meu pai disse _'da próxima vez, sua mãe não vai se meter em nada!'_ – ela imitou a voz grossa do tio Jazz e ainda fez as aspas.

- Então, acho que a festinha do final de semana vai babar. Já que eu não posso sair sem meus pais. – falei emburrada;

- Sério! – elas começaram a rir.

- Sério! E isso não é engraçado, tá?

- Bebezinha da mamãe! – Emmy remendou com uma vozinha de bebê.

- Acho que agora você que vai ser a pentelha né? – Jullie soltou essa e começou a rir, acompanhada de Emmy.

- HaHa! Muito engraçado. – o sinal tocou e seguimos para as nossas classes.

Estudar.

Era a única coisa que a gente podia fazer agora. IUPE! ¬¬'


End file.
